capoeirafandomcom-20200222-history
Comment bien utiliser la Capoeira ?
Ecrit par Mestre Bola Sete Dans A Capoeira Angola na Bahia Traduction du portugais: Shayna McHugh Traduction française (en cours) de MetOSX Note du traducteur : Mestre Bola Sete est un Mestre de Capoeira Angola mais ces règles peuvent s'appliquer à la capoeira en général. Observations que l'on doit suivre pour une meilleure pratique de la Capoeira : * Respectez et faites respectez les normes, rituels et traditions de la capoeira Angola. * Respectez tous les maîtres de Capoeira. * Pendant le jeu, n'utilisez de coups agressifs, de prises ou de coups en dessous de la taille si votre partenaire est plus expérimenté que vous. * Quand vous êtes au pied du Berimbau pour jouer, concentrez-vous, relaxez votre corps, et, du moment où vous entrez dans le jeu, ne détacher votre attention de votre partenaire. Cependant, en jouant, orientez votre regard en avant ou sur les cotés, simulant un manque d'attention, sans fixer votre partenaire, car cela lui révèlerait vos intentions. Votre regard ne dois jamais le fixer ou quoique ce soit d'autre, au contraire, votre champ de vision doit être le plus large possible. * Only enter a roda when you are already completely prepared for capoeira. * In street rodas, only go to the inside game at the exact moment that your partner does his movement, while simultaneously applying a counterattack. Avoid descending when his movement passes at a distance, or when your adversary only feints a movement. * When you are playing the inside game and your partner approaches rapidly to kick your face, not giving you the chance to escape in a rolê or hit him, try to get up together with him, putting yourself in the position to apply various hits. * Aim to learn the ginga well. Remember that it is the main movement of capoeira, the first to be taught and, consequently, its base. * Ginga constantly, aiming to always feint. * Every good capoeirista, besides playing capoeira, must know how to play the berimbau and sing. Learn these. * Don’t praise yourself to gain respect in the roda. If you are really a good capoeirista, you will be known as such. * Don’t demonstrate what you know outside the roda. Only when it is necessary. * Observe your more experienced training partners. If you do this, you will learn better. * Try to imagine yourself in any difficult situation, seeking the best way to escape. When you find yourself in such a situation in reality, you will have a better chance of success. * When a chamada is called, approach very carefully because, in the tradition of capoeira, the capoeirista who calls the chamada can apply any blow he wants if the other approaches without the necessary caution. * When you are playing, only execute capoeira movements of which you have complete control. * When you play with a stranger, don’t show all of your game. Save your best hits for the decisive hour, if necessary. * Don’t play in a street roda or unfamiliar place without first having observed the environment sufficiently. * Pay lots of attention when you get up. This is when the inside game turns into the outside game. * The graduated capoeirista who still finds difficulty in learning a certain capoeira movement must stop doing it, trying instead to perfect himself in the movements that he has already learned. * Try to play without touching your body to the ground. Only the hands and the feet must touch the ground. The best capoeiristas used to play in white clothes without dirtying them. * Only after acquiring good technique through the execution of attack movements in a slow and progressive manner should the capoeirista worry about speed and, consequently, with the power of his blows. * When practicing capoeira, keep your hands relaxed. If you make a fist for a brief instant, relax it immediately. The closed fist is completely foreign to capoeira’s characteristics, which consist of relaxed movements that allow the free circulation of the blood, and thus the execution of more spontaneous and agile movements. * In the beginning of the capoeira game, try to execute slow, circular movements in the inside game, with the goal of warming up the muscles. Later you can progress to the outside game, in which the rhythm may stay slow or become faster, depending on the toque played by the berimbau-mestre. * During the practice of capoeira, try to avoid using muscular force. The whole body must be stretched/extended; thus there is no place for this type of force, which is nothing more than superficial energy. * Do not place importance on the ability to do flips, complicated movements, and series of extremely rapid blows that inevitably bring the capoeirista to exhaustion, which often occurs in the practice of modern capoeira. In traditional capoeira angola, we direct movements calmly. * Capoeira angola is essentially defensive. The capoeirista must try to guide his opponent’s attack in his favor, attracting him with movements of the body, putting him in an unfavorable position. * The capoeirista in the beginning of his learning should try to extend his blows in order to stretch his muscles. When he obtains a certain level of expertise, his movements can become more closed. * Wherever the capoeirista is, capoeira must accompany him. The body and the spirit must be prepared for any situation. * When you turn a corner late at night, step to the side and pass in the street, returning to the sidewalk later. * When you are in any room, never sit with your back towards the entrance, unless there is in front of you a mirror or other object that fully reflects the entrance. * When you pass through a dark street, always walk in the middle, never on the sides. * Never enter a dark alley. * Don’t let yourself be embraced by a stranger in greeting. * Don’t attack. The violence of capoeira is contained in the innermost part of the capoeirista, only manifesting itself at the opportune moment. * Never hit your partner when his back is to you. * Be loyal to your friends. * Try to avoid fights. Only fight when you are 100% correct. * If you are unable to avoid a fight, try to defend yourself. Stay calm. Don’t rush to apply a blow; give it when the probability of failure is the lowest possible. Try to take advantage of everything the environment can provide. Remember that malícia is essential to the capoeirista, and through it you can decide a fight in a question of seconds. * The good capoeirista has the obligation to cry at the feet of the adversary. He is crying, but his eyes and the spirit are active. * Have faith in what you learned.